ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Drool, the Dog Faced Goblin
In Drool, the Dog Faced Goblin, the Ghostbusters discover a real goblin in an otherwise fake carnival sideshow, but even though they suspect it has been wreaking havoc in several towns, they are prevented from capturing it.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 14. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Egon Spengler Peter Venkman Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Madame Lefarge Little Egypt Drool Metamorph Equipment Ecto-1 Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap P.K.E. Meter Locations Pocono Mountains Plot The guys traveled to the Poconos to find a goblin in a circus sideshow called "Madame Lefarge's Wondrous and Amazing Traveling Sideshow." Winston asked why they were there and Egon talked about the creation of Earth. When prompted correctly, Egon revealed his motives and pointed to an advertisement for "Drool the Dog-faced Goblin." The owner of the circus, Madame Lefarge, denied she had a goblin problem and proceeded to start her show. As Little Egypt danced onstage, Drool jumped out. Egon confirmed it was a real goblin with his P.K.E. Meter. After the crowd vacated the tent, the Ghostbusters attempted to trap it. Lefarge shielded Drool and explained it was all part of the performance. She then translated Drool's greeting to the Ghostbusters. Lefarge revealed Drool wasn't a pet. It was more like he adopted the circus family a few years ago and tagged along ever since. Eventually, she placed Drool in the show. Drool demonstrated his shape changing powers and disgusted the guys. Lefarge assured them Drool was harmless and questioned their trigger happy sentiment. As Ecto-1 departed, Winston began to agree with Lefarge's point. Egon retained his stance no goblin is ever harmless. Suddenly, Ecto-1 stalled out. Everyone but Ray ran out to push her into town. However, something attacked the Ghostbusters with an exposed power line then ran off. Unable to return to New York, the Ghostbusters stayed the night at a boarding house. Ray played with two action figures but was interrupted by incessant barking outside. He looked outside and saw only a cat. Ray went back in and then heard meowing. He opened the door to find a giant dog. A rather hairy figure delivered coffee to Egon. But it was really mud. Winston entered his room but everything was floating inside. Peter started to take a shower only to be covered in tomato sauce. The weary Ghostbusters awakened the next morning to a hail storm of hominy grits then an entity attacked them. The Ghostbusters are outmatched and opted to run away. They ducked into a dry cleaner but were chased by the entity, in another form. They ran away again and entered a warehouse. Winston insisted it was time to set up an ambush. Everyone stared at Peter and he was volunteered to be the bait. Egon warned they were dealing with a Non-Amalgamated Shape-Changer. As Egon, Winston, and Ray thought of all the possible forms it could take, the entity finally appeared to Peter - as a giant Cockroach. The guys couldn't get a clear shot in and the entity disappeared into a crack in the wall. Peter and Winston reached with their theory it was Drool but Ray was suddenly reminded of a Free-Floating Miasmic Phantom they never caught. The Ghostbusters returned to the circus and confined Drool in Proton Streams. Lefarge burst in and cried for their help. The guys suspected a ruse but suddenly the entity from before attacked again. Winston realized it was the Free-Floating Miasmic Phantom that got away last week. It followed them and waited for the right opportunity to strike. Several bystanders became pinned down by the Phantom. Drool attacked the phantom and couldn't risk letting go or the bystanders would have gotten hurt. It said something and Lefarge translated. It asked the Ghostbusters to save the people at whatever cost. Peter apologized to Drool for thinking it was the culprit. The guys blasted the entities and trapped them. Lefarge asked if there was a way to get Drool back. Ray confessed trapping two ghosts at the same time caused their molecules to mix. They couldn't separate them. Lefarge lamented Drool could be among his own kind and finally have friends of his kind as the Ghostbusters looked remorsefully at the Ghost Trap. Quotes Trivia *The episode was recorded on July 24 and 25, 1986.Marsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Drool, the Dog Faced Goblin" (1986). *Frank Welker recorded alone on July 25, 1986.Marsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Drool, the Dog Faced Goblin" (1986). *Ray threatens Peter with Kryptonite, which was Superman's weakness.Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Drool, the Dog Faced Goblin" (1986) (DVD ts. 06:52-06:53). Time Life Entertainment. Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 14. CPT Holdings, Inc. *When Peter is used as the bait, the other Ghostbusters mention various entities, some they have or will have encountered, the Shape Changer could mimic: **Demon **Banshee **Ghoul **Dybbuk **Phantasm **Troll **Troglodyte ***A primitive reptilian humanoid from Dungeons & Dragons, ''or a term for real-world primitive humans living in caves. **Specter **Wraith **Imp **Doppelganger **Incubus **Poltergeist *The events of this episode were referenced by Egon in the Extreme Ghostbusters episode Back in the Saddle, Part 1.Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 07:16-07:19). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. ''Egon says: "Reminiscent of the time we busted that Class 4 Shape Shifter in the Poconos." *Janine and Slimer don't appear in this episode. References Gallery Episode Screen Caps Image:039-01.png Image:039-02.png Image:039-03.png Image:039-04.png Image:039-05.png Image:039-06.png Image:039-07.png Image:039-08.png Image:039-09.png Image:039-10.png Image:039-11.png Image:039-12.png Collages and Edits Ecto1inDrooltheDogFacedGoblinepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Ecto1inDrooltheDogFacedGoblinepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinDrooltheDogFacedGoblinepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' MadameLaFargeinDrooltheDogFacedGoblinepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinDrooltheDogFacedGoblinepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' PeterRayinDrooltheDogFacedGoblinepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' MadameLaFargeinDrooltheDogFacedGoblinepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' OutsideCityLimitsinDrooltheDogFacedGoblinepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' BoardingHouseinDrooltheDogFacedGoblinepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' BoardingHouseinDrooltheDogFacedGoblinepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinDrooltheDogFacedGoblinepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' MetamorphinDrooltheDogFacedGoblinepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' WinstonRayPeterinDrooltheDogFacedGoblinepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CircusinDrooltheDogFacedGoblinepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CircusinDrooltheDogFacedGoblinepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinDrooltheDogFacedGoblinepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinDrooltheDogFacedGoblinepisodeCollage5.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinDrooltheDogFacedGoblinepisodeCollage6.png|''(For full size Click here)'' MetamorphinDrooltheDogFacedGoblinepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc2menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 2 Disc 2 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc2episode039.png|Episode features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc2episode039Intsc01.png|Introduction Category:RGB Episode